Boss Battles
npet __NOWYSIWYG__ Boss Battles is a community game that is fighting game starring various bosses as the challengers and fighters. The game takes intentionally after ARMS, although is very distinct due to it's focus on boss battles, of which ARMS does not really offer. The project was created by Toroko, being a spiritual successor to B.O.K.O. It has currently launched on The V², Pharo, Nintendo Switch, and PC, and then on the Evo-Gem in 2022, with further releases on other consoles in the future imminent. The game is meant to feature both characters from various media like a umbrella, as well as fester in original content. Gameplay The game is similar to ARMS in that battles take place inside of arenas and you always have a third-person back view of your character. Characters can move, swerve, dodge, block, and attack using the controller. Each character has a left and right attack that they can swap out, and using both at once can result in a grab. Arena Slugfest Take on opponents in a 1-1 match or 2-2 match. Only playable characters can be used here, and players can either face off online opponents or local opponents. Boss Battles The player can take on Bosses in this mode, facing off a random set of bosses. The player can choose to take on either three, five, ten, fifteen, twenty, or fifty bosses, with higher rewards being rewarded the more bosses they take on and defeat. Each of the bosses is commentated over by Bart, Biff's evil twin brother. Item Shop Using coins earned over battles, the player can see the Item Shopkeeper to buy items to aid them in Boss Battles. These items can only be purchased and used on 10+ boss runs in the waiting area. Here is a full list of items that players can purchase. Arcade Route The player must go through a variety of regular fighters and bosses in this mode. They can also set their difficulty, which impacts the route they go through. On higher difficulties, they might come across Omega Bosses, which are even tougher bosses with extra phases and over powered attacks. Hedlok Types In Arcade Mode, Hedlok will appear in Stage 5 and Stage 8 and boost the opponent with buffs and extra fighting power. Max Brass Max Brass is a character exclusive to Arcade Route at the moment, serving as the final challenge. |} Ravager Scoobs if you beat all of the matches in Arcade Mode without taking any damage, you'll be able to select one of 3 Demon difficulties for the final battle. These difficulties will have you fight Ravager Scoobs in place of Max Brass. |-|Right Arm= |} Guramina If you completed the required condition prior to either Stage 2 or to Stage 6, you'll be able to select Deadly Light difficulty if you reach Stage 2 or Furious Light in Stage 6. These difficulties will bring you to fight Guramina who uses a fake, weaker boss, and is a special Omega Boss to boot, but you had to face a fake respective regular or Omega Boss with only 500 HP. |} Neo Metal Sonic Upon beating stages 1 to 6 in less than thirty minutes on Hard difficulty, you can choose the Heavy Metal setting when you reach Stage 7. This will activate the boss fight with Neo Metal Sonic, who will brainwash your rival and fight with them. |} Uncle Mario's Flying Fortress If one beats stages 2, 5, and 6 in under two minutes, and beats stages 1, 3, 4, and 7 without taking any damage on the Hard difficulty or higher, the player will be able to square off with Uncle Mario's Flying Fortress. |} Punchbag Sid Instead of facing off Max Brass in Arcade Mode at the end, during user-specific and short windows of time, Punchbag Sid will be fought instead. The time is generated through the player's User ID on their system and lasts 30 minutes. There are three randomly generated periods of time in which the player will be able to face off Punchbag Sid. |} Planet Trial TBA BrawlBall TBA Chaos Campaign Choose a character and take on opponents in a campaign mode inspired by the "EVOLVE" story mode in Kingdoms of Fighters. Unlike Boss Battles Mode, Chaos Campaign includes unique bosses, cutscenes, etc. for each character. There are also exclusive bosses called Chaos Bosses, that are either regular or Omega Bosses, but also capable to exploit the selected character's worst weaknesses as the last boss. Arcade-exclusive Bosses also appears in this mode. Although some characters take place in only stadiums, others are solving a problem or searches for something else. A few playable character also meet up within another. It is also revealed that each Chaos Campaign are their own continuity and does not affect each others, or the gameplay, but all of them does explains the origin of several bosses, and some character's campaign crosses with each others to various extent. There are ten stages for each character, each having a different boss to take on. The last stage always ends up with a powerful boss, be it a Chaos Boss that can simply take advantage of the character's worst weaknesses, or a different one that is powered up. The contributors can use bosses (including Omega Bosses and Chaos Bosses) added by other contributors as normal or final bosses if they wished to. Take note that Samtendo09 is the first one who contributed to this mode, in order to help out MeGa eXal, thus the former's characters campaign will not have Chaos Bosses from the other contributors, but this might change at an update. Chaos Bosses These bosses are mostly exclusive to the Chaos Campaign, are are generally designed to exploit the selected character's worst weaknesses. They also varies in strength, and Omega-type Chaos Bosses are marked with the Greek letter omega in parentheses (Ω). They are also marked with a minor "c" at the right of each number. |- |bgcolor="#b4a4a4"| Thuggler Added by Samtendo09 |''Ω002c'' Thuggler is the Mighty Pokémon, a chimera-like Pokémon capable to demolish even a gigantic meteor without a scratch. This Legendary Pokémon is built to become stronger than most Legendary Pokémon, but it went aggressive and aim to defeat similarly strong fighters. ---- 100,000 HP Thuggler is both resilient, but also extremely strong in close combat. While only having Earthquake as its ranged attack, getting closer to Thuggler can be a death sentence. Close combatants can get into deep troubles if not attacking it strategically... ---- |- |bgcolor="#ce1919"| Hyper D.I.Y. Wario Added by Samtendo09 |''Ω003c'' While D.I.Y. Wario isn't too much troubles once you get used to predict his attacks, this enhanced Wario, powered-up by the Red Energy, making him significantly faster, stronger and resilient than even his Wario-Man alter-ego! He also take control of fire and electric power capable to shut down attacks, which can give troubles for those who relies on gimmicky attacks. He is gonna win, and he's not kidding this time! ---- 300,000 HP Hyper D.I.Y. Wario, shortly known as Hyper Wario, has mountainous amount of HP, comparable to Demon Lord Dipper and giant-sized Omega Bosses, but he also have weak spot that is his very own face, and unlike Exateno and Exa-Sectonia, he does not reduce damage when hit in anything other than his weak spot. He will try to use Wario Bite to counter this, and he can quickly demolish unprepared players in mere seconds if he managed to make a combo! ---- |- |bgcolor="#ab9537"| Exa-Rumor Honeybottoms Added by Samtendo09 |''Ω004c'' In order to defend herself against the Devil or a god from outside wourld shall he come wide with the world, she had collected the EX Energy in order to become the ultra-powerful Exa-Rumor, but this caused her to be an enemy for both the fighters and the EVIL League does to her increasing intention to expand her "hive" for universal business. ---- 335,000 HP Although resilient does to her massive size like Exateno and Exa-Sectonia, Exa-Rumor takes 1,5x more damage when her antennas get hit. She is also demonically aggressive compared to the other Exa-Bosses, chaining one of her attack to another, but this also make her stubborn, and her antennas are easier to hit than the other Exa-Bosses' weak spot. ---- |- |bgcolor="#68367e"| King Candy Added by Samtendo09 |''005c'' King Candy is an egoistical former ruler of Suger Rush, one of the arcades found in Litwak's Arcade, and his plan is to rule the entire arcade as it is not for Wreck-It Raplh and his friends' intervention. Although revived by the EVIL League, he had an even more dastardly intention and is kicked out of the league does to his worsened insanity... ---- 1,200 HP While not a tough boss as first, King Candy is full of surprises; using his kart and uses various items from the Sugar Rush game. And as if it isn't troublesome enough, at phase 3 he becomes Cy-Bug Candy, becoming faster and stronger, but tend to be attracted powerful light sources and despite having Cy-Bugs as minions, they share the same weaknesses of his. ---- |} Characters There are two types of characters. Playable characters have a variety of attacks at their disposable and can be controlled by the player; the other are Bosses, which have various phases in which they can attack. A character can be both a boss and a playable character if the creator wishes. Adding Content Although the game has a free to edit template on top of it, there are some rules. *Characters must be reasonably balanced, of course. *Avoid making too overtly jokey characters, and especially ones that are low quality for the sake of that being the joke. *Unfinished characters can be removed if they take longer than a week to finish. *Low quality characters will be removed. Gameplay modes and other content will be added over time by the creator. The game will also take suggestions from commentators as well, so any suggestions you have should be in a comment form on this page! Playable Each playable character has a set of 3 default attacks to choose from and special attributes, usually up to three. |- | bgcolor="#6475A9" | Over Justice Added by Exotoro ---- Rival: ??? ---- |002 General Manager of Over Justice is the head of Ogikubo's Space Patrol department. He acts without thought or judgement, and is quick to reverse his rash judgements is proven wrong, but is always chomping at the bit to arrest those he finds GUILTY! ---- While easily one of the slowest characters in the game, Over Justice takes no knockback from normal attacks and can charge when blocking attacks. ---- |- | bgcolor="4682B4" | Niobium Sonic Added by MeGa eXal ---- Rival: Brick ---- |003 A replacement for the old Metal Sonic. Dr. Eggman sent him here so he can test his skills and get ready for his first battle against Sonic the Hedgehog himself. ----Niobium Sonic absorbs damage more easily than other characters, and he is one of the fastest fighters in the game. However, well-charged attacks can send him flying back a bit. ---- |- | style="background-color:rgb(204,40,40);" | ' ' | rowspan="2" |004 Variants of the heavily armoured Shovel Knight clones, these Spade Barons fight in pairs and have a psychic bond with their partner allowing them to chain their attacks together as one. ---- The Switch Barons can be tricky to play due to you basically controlling 2 characters at once but once you get the hang of them you will be in control of a powerful set of characters with slow but incredibly damaging attacks coming from different angles. ---- |- | bgcolor="4682B4" | ' ' Switch Barons Added by Crunch ---- Rival: ??? ---- |- | bgcolor="#c7b965" | Belezasta Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- |005 The Neon Evolution of Lurantis, intoduced in Pokémon Progress and Regress. She got beauty parallel of a certain Lusamine (it might be obvious why), but this Grass/Light Pokémon, while no where as evil, can demonstrate that not even beauty will hide one's true skill. ---- Belezasta combines speed and hard hits to overwhelm the opponent in a few seconds, as it specialize quick combos and punishments, but it quite frail and misuse of her attacks too many times will end her up to be overwhelmed. ---- |- | bgcolor="#08335E" | Pete Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- |006 The rough, tough nemesis of Mickey Mouse, and the oldest reoccurring Disney villain (he even predates Mickey himself by three years!) and one of the most famous Disney Villains as well. His role changes between installments, but one thing is for sure, most of the time, if not always, he is a fraudulent, greedy bully. ---- Pete may not have much speed compared to the others, but his endurance and fantastic strength will help him to win quick money-- eh, quick victory. He can even bust out the others' Attacks with his own when performing well, but recklessly using his Attacks will result him to get backfired or prone to punishment. When his HP is low, he becomes furious and get a slight speed boost and a bit bigger attack power. ---- |- | bgcolor="#500366" | Kyodaiyama Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- |007 The Neon Evolution of Hariyama, that first appeared in Pokémon Progress and Regress. It is even more resilient than Hariyama was and thus able to endure even a mighty punch on the lower frontal body. ---- Kyodaiyama is by far the slowest but also the most resilient fighter, having more HP than average fighters and cannot be flinched by weak attacks. He is also very strong, being able to severely damage his opponent with his default attacks. Such attacks are not actually slow, but can have a longer lag if spammed without changing strategy, but get faster after successful hits, allowing him to make dangerous combo if doing well. ---- |- | bgcolor="#569574" | Morrigan Added by Exotoro ---- Rival: ??? ---- |008 A powerful succubus that needed her power to be split into two beings known as Morrigan and Lilith, Morrigan is a playful seductive woman with immense power at her hands. While not evil, she is certainly not a good person. ---- Morrigan is able to float above the ground when moving, avoiding ground based attacks almost entirely unless she is attacking. She also can absorb attacks and power her own in addition to healing a little bit of her own health. ---- |- | bgcolor="B22222" | Brick Added by MeGa eXal ---- Rival: Niobium Sonic ---- |009 He's the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, who were created by Mojo Jojo to rival Townsville's heroes, the Powerpuff Girls. He is brash, arrogant, and always filled with a desire to punch someone. ---- Brick is considered a "glass cannon"; he's good at dishing out damage, but bad at taking it in himself. As such, you'll need to be careful when using him -- otherwise, you'll be blasted away! ---- |- | bgcolor="c79700" | Tiny Tiger Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- Theme: Crash Bandicoot 3 - Tiny Tiger Boss Theme (N. Sane Trilogy Version) |010 "Crash! Leave crystals to Tiny, or Crash get '''CRUSHED'!!"'' Those are his very first words heard in the Crash original trilogy games (and N. Sane Trilogy remake), and he is at first N. Brio's, then Cortex's one of the strongest minions with a small brain. ---- Tiny is a brick-tough, hulking Tasmanian Tiger mutated by the Evolve-o-Ray, who despite his comparatively tiny legs, is a powerful jumper who can dodge fast while being able to dish out fast, powerful hits. His attacks are short-ranged, so he need to get close to his opponents. ---- |- | bgcolor="eae345" | Doctor Neo Cortex Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- Theme: Crash Bandicoot 3 - Dr. Cortex Final Battle (N. Sane Trilogy Version |011 Crash Bandicoot's most iconic nemesis, he had mutated several animals (including Crash himself) by the Evolve-O-Ray, and he (along with Tiny, his most loyal minion) to train on their skills, although this is more because Bart, or whoever owns the EVIL League, had rejected them does to Cortex's bumbling failures, and Cortex get on traditional players' side out of revenge. ---- Cortex is an unorthodox character that, being a doctor (or scientist?), relies on technology and trickery. Although not able to take too much damage, he relies on inflicting statuses to take down his opponent, tough or fast alike. This can make him very dangerous if you relies on just chasing after him! ---- |- | bgcolor="4747ff" | Gunner Added by IncarnateParanoia ---- Rival: ??? ---- Theme: The First Campaign ---- |012 Hailing from High Lagaard, the Gunners are one of the many "classes" that the adventurers drawn to the Yggdrasil Labyrinth in search of adventure can be divided into. As their name suggests, they're primarily firearm-wielding attackers who specialize in offensive abilities from the back row, but their versatile skillset lets them do pretty much anything that needs doing in their party, including healing and bind inflicting. This particular Gunner is the mascot of Etrian Odyssey 2, and can be recognized by her hat's Jack Frost pin. ----The Gunner is a glass cannon through and through. Her low health and slow movement speed can leave her especially vulnerable to enemy fire, but she herself is able to leave her opponents reeling with her powerful and versatile weaponry. She is even capable of Binding enemy weaponry to help protect herself. ---- |- | style="background-color: rgb(156, 113, 76);" | ' ' Senator Scoobs Added by Crunch ---- Rival: ??? ---- | 013 ron't RUCK rith this renator! Scooby Dooby Dooooo! Scooby Doo having reverted to his feral ways after worsening hallucinations eventually caused Velma to use the Book of Schöl's knowledge to turn Scooby into the ultimate weapon. Now enfused with Nanomachines and bionic enhancements, Senator Scoobs will destroy any and all challengers. ---- Senator Scoobs is a slow but extremely hard-hitting character with the unique ability of Hyper Armour, he will not flinch from any attacks even ones that would byass Super Armour. ---- |- | style="background-color:#F08080;" | ' ' Uncle Mario Added by Pokerninja2 ---- Rival: ??? ---- Theme: WELCOME BACK TO SOUP... SUPER MARIO MAKER! | 014 Uncle Mario is the main protagonist of Pokerninja2's Uncle Mario series, a series of levels made in Super Mario Maker where it is encouraged Mario uses a Weird Mushroom to become Weird Mario. Anyways, Uncle Mario is far skinnier and lankier than normal Mario. ---- Uncle Mario is overall pretty average in terms of stats. He does, however, possess great jump height that allows him to dip in and out of the action. He does, however, have some pretty bad traction and has a difficult time stopping after running. Other than this, his most notable attacks, uniquely, have diffrent functions depending on if the attack is charged or not. ---- |- | bgcolor="4747ff" | JoJo Added by IncarnateParanoia ---- Rival: ??? ---- Theme: Jonathan Joestar Battle (EOH) ---- |015 Born in England in 1868, Jonathan "JoJo" Joestar was the sole heir of a vast fortune. But his life was changed when his adoptive brother Dio Brando, his sights set on power and fortune, used a stone mask found by Jonathan's dead mother to become a vampire. After training in the power of Hamon, JoJo took it upon himself to defeat Dio, unaware that his battle would only mark the beginning of a destiny that would span centuries... ---- JoJo's specialty is pushing through attacks without flinching to strike enemies mid-blow. Many of his attacks possess Super Armor or even Hyper Armor, and his high health and attack output compliment this combat role rather nicely. However, his melee-oriented skillset leaves him more predictable at a distance. ---- |- | bgcolor="6495ED" | Aqualea Added by MeGa eXal ---- Rival: ??? ---- Theme: ??? ---- |016 Aqualea was one of the inhabitants of Wario's Woods before Toad came and took it back. She's joined this championship in hopes of winning cash so she can buy her own land, thereby proclaiming it as her own "woods". This mermaid is no different to competition, and she's ready to strut her stuff! ---- She is a quick and nimble fighter, albeit slightly weaker than most of the others in terms of hand-to-hand combat. To compensate for this, Aqualea uses strong projectiles as her main weapons. ---- |- | bgcolor="#FFA500" | King Boolstar Added by Pokerninja2 ---- Rival: ??? ---- Theme: Barkley's Slamsion Medley ---- |017 King Boo is the king of ghosts and had decided to enter this shindig... wearing a costume? Rumors are going around that he found a helmet someone on the far-off planet of Terra wasn't using anymore, and took a spare spear and shield too. He also for some reason entered as "King Boolstar". ---- King Boo's a pretty nimble fighter, though has a lot of range thanks to his spear. He can also guard a good number of projectiles quite effectively with his shield too. He additionally has the abilities of any other regular Boo, such as turning invisible and teleporting. ---- |- | bgcolor="#3D53FA" | Bandana Dee Added by OwtheEdgehog ---- Rival: Lance Doo (friendly) ---- |018 Bandana Dee dedicated his entire life serving the self-proclaimed king, King Dedede. Wielding a spear which can turn into an umbrella and a beam rod, Bandana Dee differentiates himself from the other, worthless Waddle Dees and Doos. ---- Bandana Dee's mobility is on par with the rest of the cast, but what makes him outstanding is his spear. While being able to throw it so he can pin down opponents, he can also turn it into a parasol to deflect enemy projectiles and a beam rod to send out a beam of electricity or an even stronger electro-ball. ---- |- | bgcolor="#43b429" | Tempo Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: Queen Sectonia Theme: Make It Funky ---- |019 Tempo (not to be confused with the other characters with the same name) is a funky grasshopper from a very obscure game simply named Tempo, from the Sega 32X console. His girlfriend is a butterfly called Katty. Should I tell you how adorable he actually is? ---- Tempo is a type of a fragile speedster who focuses on hit-and-run tactics. He can slowly descend his falls with his wings, and able to pull out a funky combo with weak but fast Dancer's Kicks. His Katty Combo is by far his strongest arsenal, but he needs to rack up enough good combos in order to charge it. ---- |- | bgcolor="#5a5757" | Dark Pit Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: TBA Theme: Dark Pit's Theme ---- |020 Dark Pit is a dark-winged doppelganger of Pit, after the latter had took a look with the Mirror of Truth. While surely more serious and aggressive, Dark Pit is not evil, and actually cares about the right and the wrong, and when something went really wrong, he is ready to join Pit... to mostly save himself. ---- Dark Pit is, fitting to his character, a downright aggressive character, having below-average health but all of his arsenals can bring painful when making a combo. That is to say, aggressiveness can comes with recklessness, so common sense and focus are the keys. Which Dark Pit himself does thankfully have. ---- |- | style="background:khaki;"| Kick Buttowski Added by MeGa eXal ---- Rival: TBA Theme: TBA ---- |021 This bad boy is ready to "kick buttowski"! (cough, bad joke, cough) Filled with pride and determination, Kick tries his hardest daily to earn fame in the world of extreme sports and one day be up at the top with all the professional skateboarders, dirtbikers, etc. ---- Kick Buttowski relies on an all-in-one extreme sports machine in battle. He is one of the game's fastest fighters, if not the fastest. His health is lower than average, but his attacks are great for combos. ---- |- | style="background:#402b60;"| Zephyr the Dragon Added by Samtendo09, Character by Drybones157 ---- Rival: TBA (Exateno, but this does not mechanically counts as he is an Omega Boss.) ---- Theme: TBA ---- |022 Zephyr the Dragon is a somewhat antagonistic (but not evil, there's a difference!) dragon who aims to be the strongest being of Mobius/Earth. This is his first appearance, much to everybody's surprise, and he seems to have a dent with... another more powerful dragon not from the Sonic world. ---- Zephyr the Dragon is actually a fair fighter despite his spiked decoration. But surely, like any strong dragon, Zephyr can dish heavy damage and his electric attacks can leave a dent to anyone getting to close to him. He can also fly, but not hovering, which is more useful for air approach than just getting over the ground so constantly. ---- |- | style="background:#D83535;"| Funky Kong Added by Pokerninja2 ---- Rival: TBA Theme: Donkey Kong Country Returns (Vocals) ---- |023 Funky Kong is a member of the Kong Family and one of Donkey Kong's closest friends and allies. Unlike his friends, Funky actually loathes adventuring, and prefers to help his allies through services such as Funky's Flights and Funky's Fly 'n' Buy. He does, however, take a big interest in sports, often competing with the other Kongs in kart racing and baseball. ---- Funky Kong is a "lightning heavyweight", meaning that he has quick speed and hard-hitting attacks. His long arms also give him good reach, and is additionally one of the game's heaviest characters. However, a lot of his attacks take a long time to actually perform, leaving him open to attack often. ---- |- | style="background:#777788;"| Doormat Added by Poisonshot ---- Rival: TBA ---- |024 Doormat is a robot said to have been built to open doors; however, he just ends up smashing them to pieces instead. He now has an obsession with breaking doors in all kind of unorthodox means. Although he's a robot, he's able to feel emotions just like a regular person, and he's generally a nice guy, although he has a competitive spirit. ---- Doormat is incredibly fast, seeing as he was the fastest character in his debut game. His attacks are also pretty powerful, although not extremely strong either, and they can combo pretty well. He can, however, swap between two modes to change some of these attributes. He's not without flaws, though; he lacks projectile attacks, making him very vulnerable to foes with Area of Effect attacks. He is also quite frail; his tough-looking armor is actually almost completely hollow, making him take a lot of knockback from attacks. ---- |- | bgcolor="#3D73FA" | Bill Cipher Added by Golden-Sans78 ---- Rival: TBA Theme: TBA ---- |025 Bill Cipher is an egotistical maniac god who wants to spread chaos throughout the world. This technically isn't the real Bill, however: It's merely a clone he created for fun to have someone of equal power to face off against. He may regret that, though.... ---- Bill is one of the games floatiest characters, and hits really hard too. However, he mostly uses tricks and reality warps to finish his opponents. He also is a glass canon, a failsafe Bill put into the clone, and if not careful could go down easily. ---- |- | style="background:burlywood;"| Demon Lord Dipper Added by MeGa eXal ---- Rival: TBA Theme: TBA ---- |026 This alternate universe variation of Dipper Pines rules the world with an iron fist and the help of his queen, Wendy Corduroy. He's entered the tournament to find worthy additions to his army, and is working as a double agent for the EVIL League. He has especially set his sights on a certain triangular demon to greatly increase his power... If you play as Demon Lord Dipper in Arcade, any instances of his boss battle are revealed to be holograms set up by the EVIL League. ---- Demon Lord Dipper uses black magic in battle. He is one of, if not the most powerful playable characters in the game. ---- |- | style="background:#191970;"| Queen Sectonia Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: Tempo Theme: Dirty & Beauty (Kirby: Triple Deluxe) ---- |027 The narcissistic and tyrannical Queen Sectonia is one of Kirby's many nemesis. After being discreetly revived by the EVIL League in hope to recruit her, she instead join the tournament out of selfish needs, in hope to find another source for eternal beauty. For clarification, Queen Sectonia and Exa-Sectonia are '''not' the same character; the latter is from an alternate dimension similarly to Queen Sectonia DX.'' ---- While her attacks are fairly slow, they are useful to punish anyone and everyone at any opportunity, and she is also one of the far more resilient and agile fighters, despite being a beautiful queen bee. She also have long reach, giving her an advantage against close-combatants. ---- |- | style="background:#ffaeba;"| Lance Doo Added by OwtheEdgehog ---- Rival: Bandana Dee (friendly) |028 Lance Doo, like Bandana Dee, devoted his life into serving the great King Dedede. Lance Doo wields a lance that can fire beams of electricity and can use to pierce his opponents. ---- Lance Doo has practically the same play style of Bandana Dee, but is not a clone of him. He is slower than him, has different attacks and is more powerful than him, albeit some of his attacks are highly punishable if they miss. Lance Doo can create beams of electricity and charge up to fire a single, double-electrical ball projectile and dash forward with his lance outstretched to pierce opponents. ---- |- | style="background:#2a25ae;"| BLU Frost Man Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: TBA |029 This prototype of Frost Man is developed by a devoted BLU Engineer, being made for advanced combat purpose, and unlike the original Frost Man, he is able to resist bullets, explosions and to an extent, flame... but not a Spy's Electro-Sapper. ---- BLU Frost Man's ground movement speed is very slow, but his jumping speed are very fast to compensate. While being by far the largest fighter (only a bit taller than Kyodaiayama) thus easy to hit, BLU Frost Man's strength and resistance are outstanding, and two of his attacks can penetrate Super Armor, but not Hyper Armor. While taking slightly more damage from electric attacks, he takes slightly less damage from bullets, explosions and fire-based attacks. ---- |- | style="background:#658200;"| Nepeta Leijon Added by WC Sunamaru ---- Rival: TBA Theme: Nepeta's Theme ---- |030 Nepeta Leijon, also known as arsenicCatnip, is an olive blooded troll. But don't let her appearance fool you. She hunts animals larger than herself on a regular basis But she also has a passion in relationships, roleplaying, and her friends. ---- Desite her small stature, Nepeta has high damage. She also has high damage and long jumps. However, her defence stat is low, her jumps don't have much vertical height despite their range. ---- |} Bosses Bosses generally don't have to follow the confines of playable characters, but instead usually have about three or so phases they go through, depending on how much damage they have taken. |- | bgcolor="#349633" | Mr. L Added by Exotoro |002 Mr. L, also known as The Green Thunder, is a brainwashed version of Luigi enlisted by the EVIL league. ---- 1000 HP Mr. L uses the same powers as Luigi, being able to jump and run around the arena freely, occasionally stopping to attack using thunder powers. Later on in the fight, he summons a mech called Brobot to help battle. ---- |- | bgcolor="#6B1E18" | Art by TwoQuarters Abyss Watchers Added by Crunch |003 The troops of the Undead Legion of Farron, turned hollow and tained by the void have been enlisted by the EVIL league. ---- 2548 HP (Main Watcher) 1367 (Other Watchers) Although the Abyss Watchers seem to have a lot of collective health this is split up among all of the watchers. At the start there will only be one Abyss Watcher. As the fight progresses other Abyss Watchers with less health will rise and will attack both the player and the Main Abyss Watcher with unpredictable strikes. As the phases progress more and more Abyss Watchers spawn ---- |- | bgcolor="#e58a3e" | Giant Cut Man Added by Samtendo09 |004 Cut Man is one of the Robot Masters from the Mega Man Classic series and use his large scissor to-- Wait a minute... How did he get a lot of bigger!? ---- 2000 HP Cut Man-- Hmm hmm, Giant Cut Man is unusual in that he is very large for a boss, making him easy to get hit but also allows him to dish more damage and makes only charged or powerful attacks to even flinch him. His Rolling Cutter is predictable (at first) but will deal the most damage shall the player gets too distracted, and he got several tricks from the arcade game, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Thankfully, his defense is not that good, but alas, you need more than brute force to defeat this once-weak Robot Master this time! ---- |- | bgcolor="#b6ccce" | D.I.Y. Wario Added by Samtendo09 |005 Mario's greedy rival wearing his business-man attire from WarioWare D.I.Y. (and its sequel for the Evo-Gem) and Super Mario Maker D.I.Y., where he is the main antagonist in the latter during Wario's Malicious Revenge adventure mode. ---- 1250 HP Wario is a resilient boss than can deal powerful damage and able to (lightly) modify the arena by using his Portable Ultra MakerMatic 32, as well as using various transformations from the Wario Land series. If the player hold the Block Button while selecting him, or in a rare chance, he dons his classic yellow plumber attire instead, but his attacks remains the same. ---- |- | bgcolor="#c11b1b" | Team Fortress Medic (aka Medic) Added by Samtendo09 |006 One of the nine classes of the Team Fortress 2 game, the Medic specializes on healing his teammates and unleash Übercharge of invincibility, guaranteed Critical Hits, even faster healing or better resistance against bullets, explosions or fire. Here, he is with the Heavy, the Pyro, the Soldier or the Demoman, but he and the surviving class must both be defeated to win. ---- Medic - 750 HP Heavy - 300 HP Soldier or Demoman - 200 HP Pyro - 175 HP While the Medic have less HP than average bosses, he will be helped (or rather, he help out) another mercenary to bring down the player. His stock Medigun will deliver healing, so he must be stunned before taking on the more dangerous class, but the Heavy will become more aggressive if you attacked the Medic first. ---- |- | bgcolor="#F8BF1D" | Shake King Added by Exotoro |007 An evil pirate captain that took over the Shake Dimension during the course of the events in Warioland: Shake It!. He intends to rule more dimensions, training through the EVIL league and it's cohorts as they fight through the heroes sent to the boss arenas. ---- 1550 HP The Shake King has a charge attack that he can use to damage the player very severely, but leaves him open for a punishing grab attack from the player. He later throws enemies and shock waves into the mix during his later phases. He uses electrical magic in his third and final phase. ---- |- | bgcolor="#40a537" | Kaptain K. Rool Added by Samtendo09 |008 King K. Rool in his pirate attire, Kaptain K. Rool is a ruthless pirate captain in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, where he wised up a bit and kidnapped Donkey Kong himself. His boss battle is also more difficult than King K. Rool's first game final boss battle, and this game's boss battle against him is not any less easy! ---- 2500 HP Kaptain K. Rool uses his Blunderbuss as his main weapon, that he uses it to fires multiple kind of projectiles. Approaching him without stunning him first will only cause him to quickly counterattack with a swing of his Blunderbuss, so brute force alone may not be enough. However, he can be punished if the player throw a cannonball back to his inhaling gun. ---- |- | bgcolor="#CD5C5C" | Mandy Soul Added by MeGa eXal |009 Mandy is already a diabolical girl normally, but when she enters this ghostly form, she becomes even more menacing than ever. ---- 3000 HP Mandy Soul mainly relies on her supernatural abilities. She can summon demons to attack you for her as she prepares one of her dark spells. Don't focus on fighting the demons -- try to run past them and attack Mandy Soul herself, then get a fair distance away from her spell. ---- |- | bgcolor="#BD7E26" | Skyquake Added by PabloDePablo |010 Skyquake is a diabolical Decepticon with a pathological hatred for any Cybertronian who isn't pure evil; even his own allies. He suffers from a mysterious affliction known as Gold Plastic Syndrome, but that won't stop him from fighting. ---- 2250 HP Skyquake is a versatile fighter who attacks from a distance, switching from robot to a Cybertronian jet as the battle rages on. As he loses health, he succumbs to Gold Plastic Syndrome, making him far more fragile while also giving him new weapons to work with. The key to defeating this Decepticon is to counterattack when he closes in. ---- |- | bgcolor="#c2b73e" | Stratos Added by Pyrostar |011 A psychic Adept with an insatiable hunger and little remaining mental capacity, Stratos takes on the form of a horde of fly-shaped particles, able to congeal into a massive insectoid behemoth. Be on your guard! ---- 2000 HP Stratos is an agile boss, warping from place to place and lunging violently at the player to catch them off guard. While his attacks are powerful, many of them leave him open to easy counterattacks from the player- this is best exemplified with his ultimate technique, Nemesis Fang. ---- |- | bgcolor="4c4c4c" | Blade Wolf Added by IncarnateParanoia ---- Theme: I'm My Own Master Now (Instrumental) ---- |012 Also known as Interface Prototype LQ-84i. He was created to replace cyborg soldiers, and to achieve their adaptability and conscience he was given an incredibly advanced AI capable of learning and "emotion." For a long time, he has slowly been becoming more and more "human," with his biggest step so far being his newfound ability to overwrite his directives. ---- 900 HP Blade Wolf doesn't have much in the way of health compared to most other bosses, but to make up for that, he is nimble and relies heavily on hit-and-run tactics. His attacks come in the form of several attacks chained together which can potentially deal massive damage if all of them hit. ---- |- | bgcolor="D82800" | Mike Tyson Added by Exotoro |013 Mike Tyson is the final opponent in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out, a tough opponent known for his lightning jabs and killer uppercuts. Against a small man like Mac, Mike Tyson could instantly slug him out. He is no joke but has a low amount of health, however hitting him without being hit hard back will be hard. ---- 220 HP Mike Tyson has a very low amount of health, but can heal some of it while he is knocked down, making him deceitfully easy at a first glance. For much of the first part of the fight, he mainly charges in with uppercuts. Mike Tyson can ignore most blocks, making him especially dangerous in this state. Afterwards, he does more manageable blows and lightning jabs which are incredibly quick. ---- |- | bgcolor="71cd5b" | Plague Knight Added by OwtheEdgehog |014 Plague Knight is one of the few knights in "The Order of no Quarter", who serve the Enchantress, their leader. Plague Knight uses mostly bombs in his arsenal, but he can also become a whirling ball of destruction once he is weakened enough, so beware. ---- 340 HP Plague Knight, while having low health, is very tricky for first timers, with his bombs being able to break the terrain when they explode, being able to teleport and bounce around the room and able to create clones of himself and, when at a critical health state, can turn into a fast, whirling ball of destruction to deal heavy damage. Plague Knight can also drink some Ichor of Boldness to negate all damage and Ichor of Renewal to regain all damage should he not be harmed. ---- |- | bgcolor="#A11C1C" | Yosemite Sam Added by Samtendo09 |015 Yosemite Sam is a reoccurring antagonist of Bugs Bunny's classic cartoons, with far more various antagonistic roles that even Elmer Fudd, the more frequent nemesis, ever have. With a tendency to explode in rage, and his shooting skill and rudeness, Yosemite Sam is quite an intimidating nemesis... if it wasn't for his lack of common sense. ---- 1000 HP Yosemite Sam have average HP for a Boss, but his battle style is all aggressiveness. His short structure and tendency to shoot on the group to lift himself also makes him difficult to hit, but a patient attacker can punish him when he is on a temper tantrum. ---- |- | bgcolor="#433464" | Cosmic Bowser Added by OwtheEdgehog |016 This is another form of Bowser, created in the fine cosmos, rather than being created from a near-dead Bowser. Cosmic Bowser claims to be the ruler of all cosmos and uses stars to attack anyone who opposes him. ---- 1,350 HP Cosmic Bowser, similar to Blossom Bowser, is a simple boss. Players simply can just dodge any of his starry attacks can throw back any stars he leaves on the ground to damage him. Though he can use these stars to heal himself. ---- |- | bgcolor="#c5d6b4" | Valus Added by IncarnateParanoia ---- Theme: The Opened Way ---- |017 One of the sixteen mountainous colossi, and the first slain by Wander as part of a deal with the shadowy being named Dormin. Each colossus contained a fragment of Dormin's power, and when he regained his original strength, he would uphold his end of the bargain and resurrect the dead woman named Mono... ---- 999,999 HP Technically, Valus could be the most powerful boss in the game. He is massive enough to warrant a stage of unparalleled scale, even his weakest attacks send struck players hurtling away, and his health and defense makes him tougher than even the toughest Omega Bosses in a standard fight. But he is held back by a few glaring weaknesses. Most notably is that he has a weak spot - a Magic Sigil at the back of his head. Striking this Magic Sigil deals incredible amounts of damage, and focusing attacks on it can drain his abnormally high HP at impressive speed. He is also incredibly sluggish, making his mighty and wide-reaching attacks easy to read and evade. In other words, Valus is as tough as an Omega Boss in a standard fight because players are not meant to handle him like a standard fight. Targeting his weak spot is highly encouraged to ensure a swift victory. He is also unique in that his phases are based on the player's position rather than how much HP he has left. ---- |- | bgcolor="#c4b376" | Goro Added by OwtheEdgehog ---- |018 The undefeated champion of Mortal Kombat for many generations, Goro is a four-armed Shokan creature who packs a huge punch on his opponents. ---- 2,200 HP Goro is a powerful opponent, makes sense since he won 9 consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments and remained undefeated for 500 years. Goro can shave off good portions of the player's health with ease using most of his moves, making him a deadly boss. Goro however, suffers from poor mobility and his attacks are pretty predictable at best. ---- |- | bgcolor="#d8af30" | Rumor Honeybottoms Added by Samtendo09 ---- |019 One of the many soul debtors Cuphead and his pal Mugman had faced. Despite being fled from the Devil himself, she works with the EVIL League in order to expand her business. ---- 2,800 HP - Rumor 500 HP - Policeman Bee Rumor Honeybottoms is a clever queen bee; she first brings in the Policeman Bee in order to attack the player in order to analyze the player. She then attacks with magic, and then becomes a buzz bomber at her final phase. ---- |} Omega Bosses Omega Bosses are incredibly hard and difficult bosses with five phases and a lot of health, far more than the usual boss. These are incredibly overpowered but are beatable... just really hard to beat. |- | bgcolor="#b01a1a" | Giant Thief Added by Samtendo09 |Ω002 This shady thief from Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster who once served a Shake King-lookalike called Monsieur Masteurpiece, a mastermind who have huge passion for work of arts, and is a feared and fierce one at that. Just the name "Giant Thief" will gives you a clue of his size. Take a guess how big is he. Although he seems to have his own agenda rather than just serving his threatening yet bumbling master... ---- 200,000 HP Although the Giant Thief had comparatively fewer HP than other Omega Bosses, but makes up for it by having multiple status ailments that will greatly hinders the player. As "cute" he looks, he fight dirty and roughly, because he knows how much skill alone may not be good enough, as all he wanted is to make his goals done. Say, that's sounds familiar... ---- |- | bgcolor="00DDFF" | Awakened Mike Tyson Added by Exotoro |Ω003 Awakened Mike Tyson is the Omega-ized version of Mike Tyson, with Blue Energy pouring through his veins and streaming out from his eyes. Incredibly powerful and incredibly strong, defeating him is a challenge even a small fry like Little Mac couldn't even fathom. You are puny and will soon be dead. ---- 22,220 HP Awakened Mike Tyson acts pretty similarly to how he did in his original boss fight, at least for the two phases. He has has a new Phase 3 and 4, with Phase 5 being a harder version of his original Phase 3. He's even more challenging with his huge amount of health but has a weak point in the gap of his teeth. ---- |- | bgcolor="#C0C0C0" | Phantom of the Bwahpra Added by Pokerninja2 |Ω004 Phantom of the Bwahpra, otherwise called Phantom for short, is the end boss of Spooky Trails in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, and the sixth boss overall. Though he may not look like a fighter, he should not be taken lightly; this ghostly Rabbid can punch, scare, and slam, all while dropping a diss track on you. It will take a lot to defeat him. ---- 18,000 HP Phantom of the Bwahpra doesn't necessarily attack at first. Instead, he sends out his minions, including Ziggies, Smashers, Bucklers, and Peek-a-Boos to attack the opponent instead. Meanwhile, he will sing songs that will grant strength to his minions if they are not defeated quick enough. He is invincible while teh spotlight is on him, which must be destroyed to actually deal damage. ---- |- | bgcolor="#0a194f" | |Ω005 Story-Break Queen Sectonia, also known as simply Exa-Sectonia, is a more beastly counterpart of the original Queen Sectonia, and is introduced in Kirby: Story Break as a bonus boss. Similarly to her original counterpart, Exa-Sectonia is vain, but there are plentiful of differences such as being very impish and voracious, the latter being shared with Exateno. Despite not looking all that scary, her unpredictability, devastating power and being real savvy makes her a truly dangerous foe to date. ---- 300,000 HP While she have less health than Exateno, she does shares the resilience and weak spot, but her attacks are different aside of her inhale attack (despite her mouth not being visible most of the time!) and Star Spits. As already stated, she is also far more unpredictable and savvy, which means that players should outwit her instead of constantly deploying brute force. She also summons Sectra Guards to attack the players, while also having Story-Break Taranza to control a fighter not selected by the players. The chance of hitting her orb is even slimmer than when facing other Exa-Bosses. ---- |- | bgcolor="#229411" | Hulk Homer Added by Samtendo09 |Ω006 "Homer Mad! Homer Smash! Get revenge on world!!" Okay, this sounds silly, but this is not made up. Homer get painted green and then behaved like the famous Incredible Hulk in a fit of raging rampage, which is actually a funny gag in Season 13 Episode 18, "I Am Furious (Yellow)". Only this time this is a real deal, and not a paint... and its going to hurt, both for himself and for everyone trying to fight back! ---- 1,000 HP As of this writing, Hulk Homer had the lowest amount of HP to date. That is to say, unlike in the episode where it happened, the green paint is radioactive and made him a bit stronger. And by "a bit", we mean tremendously! The players had to stun him or let him clumsily get himself hit by any obstacles or hitting a wall, but he goes back into rampage after just one single hit. He seems simple compared to the other Omega Bosses, but he can punch so hard that the fighters will still remember the pain tomorrow morning. ---- |- | bgcolor="white" | Enrico Pucci Added by IncarnateParanoia ---- Theme: New Moon Pucci Battle (EOH) ---- |Ω007 An Italian-American priest currently working as a chaplain in Green Dolphin Street Prison. Nearly twenty-five years ago, he befriended a vampire named DIO who miraculously healed his disfigured left foot. Eventually, DIO shared with him a plan to create a "perfect world." If DIO were to die, Pucci was to achieve this plan in his stead. Now nearly forty years old, Pucci is finally nearing the end of his quest to avenge DIO's death and complete his vision of "heaven"... ---- 60,000 HP Pucci has less health and significantly fewer phases than other Omega Bosses, but this is for a good reason - he is very difficult to hit in all of his phases, whether it's due to moving at impossible speeds, or shifting gravity, or completely vanishing altogether. Defeating him is an exercise in prediction and outmaneuvering. Fortunately, he doesn't deal as much damage as his fellow Omega Bosses, but he is still a very dangerous opponent and should not be underestimated. ---- |- | bgcolor="#7FCE44" | Zygarde Added by OwtheEdgehog ---- Theme: Pokémon X/Y: Vs. Legendary (Remix by RetroSpecter) |Ω008 Zygarde is a dual type Dragon/Ground Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VI, who is a part of the Aura Trio along with Yveltal and Xerneas. Zygarde has been described as the "guardian of the ecosystem", who seeks out and destroys any threat to the ecosystem. Zygrade has up to five formes, though two of them are not considered Pokémon. In Boss Battles, Zygrade starts off by using its 50% Forme. ---- 90,000 HP Zygrade does have lots of health, but not as much compared to the other Omega Bosses. Zygrade keeps on using its signature move, Land's Wrath, to attack. Land's Wrath involves in it creating green fissures on land to heavily damage players, enough to shave off a huge fraction of the players. This does not help as when it reaches its second phase, it will transform into its Complete Forme, where Land's Wrath becomes even stronger, and giving it new attacks. ---- |- ! style="background:burlywood;"| Demon Lord Dipper Added by MeGa eXal |Ω009 In an alternate reality, Dipper Pines used to be a defender of the small town of Gravity Falls. After a swarm of goblins murdered his twin sister Mabel, he became filled with rage and took total control of Bill Cipher. With his new power, he went on to enslave the world and force the girl of his dreams, Wendy Corduroy, to be his queen. Dipper maintains a dictatorial grip on Earth and is currently planning on conquering other worlds. ---- 250,000 HP Demon Lord Dipper relies on black magic and his monster soldiers in battle, and he has the fourth highest HP of any Omega Boss in the game so far (behind Bill Cipher, Exateno and Exa-Sectonia). ---- |- ! style="background:yellow;"| Bill Cipher Added by Golden-Sans78 |Ω010 Bill Cipher is one of, if not the, strongest being in the Gravity Falls universe. Bill is an egotistical and insane yet cunning god-like being who has one goal: take over the world and destroy the Pines Family. He most likely would have won by now if his ego, some weaknesses, and a bit of trickery from Stanford Pines hadn't beaten him for good...until now, that is... ---- 400,000 HP Bill is a tricky boss, opting to screw you over via trickery and magic rather then attack up close. He has quite a lot of HP as well, meaning he can soak up attack easily. ---- |} Game Over Quotes Bosses' Game Over Quotes, also known as simply Game Over Quotes and according to Bart, Bosses' Mockery, are quotes given by bosses as a quick mockery or other type of quotes that addresses to the player character (sometimes even the player himself). Boss Battles/Game Over Quotes Update History Here is a complete overview of all the updates made to Boss Battles. As of writing, the game has had a total of 25 official updates. The update numbers are internal. The current version is Version 3.2.3. *'Version 1.0.0 (July 6, 2017‎):' Game launch. *'Version 1.1.1 (July 7, 2017‎):' Pete is added as a playable character. Team Fortress Medic and Shake King are added as bosses. *'Version 1.2.2 (July 8, 2017‎):' Kyodaiyama, Morrigan, and Brick are added as playable characters. Kaptain K. Rool is added as a boss. *'Version 1.3.1 (July 9, 2017‎):' Arcade Mode, Brawl Ball, and Planet Trial are added into the game internally as modes. Tiny Tiger and Doctor Neo Cortex are added as playable characters. *'Version 1.4.5 (July 10, 2017‎):' Arcade Mode is fully integrated into the game with Max Brass, Ravager Scoobs, Guramina are all added as bosses exclusive to Arcade Mode. Rival system is integrated into the game internally. Gunner and Senator Scoobs are added as playable. Mandy Soul and Skyquake are added as bosses. *'Version 1.5.3 (July 11, 2017‎):' Neo Metal Sonic is added as a secret boss into Arcade Mode. Stratos is added as a boss. Omega Bosses are introduced with Exateno being the only one introduced at this time. *'Version 1.6.2 (July 12, 2017‎):' Uncle Mario's Flying Fortress is added as a secret boss into Arcade Mode. Uncle Mario is added as a playable character. *'Version 1.7.1 (July 13, 2017‎):' Character themes are added. JoJo is added as a playable character. Blade Wolf is added as a boss. *'Version 1.7.3 (July 14, 2017‎):' Bug fixes. Added themes for Dr. Cortex and Tiny Tiger. *'Version 1.7.5 (July 15, 2017‎):' Bug fixes. Added theme for Uncle Mario. *'Version 1.7.6 (July 20, 2017‎):' Bug fixes. *'Version 1.7.7 (July 21, 2017‎):' Bug fixes. *'Version 1.7.8 (July 28, 2017‎):' Bug fixes. *'Version 1.8.2 (August 10, 2017‎):' Aqualea added as playable. Item shop added to Boss Battles. *'Version 1.9.1 (August 11, 2017‎):' Punchbag Sid added as a secret boss in Arcade Mode. *'Version 2.0.6 (September 12, 2017‎):' Mike Tyson added as a boss. Giant Thief, Awakened Mike Tyson, and the Phantom of the Bwahpra are all added as Omega Bosses. *'Version 2.1.1 (September 13, 2017‎):' King Boolstar is added as a playable character. *'Version 3.0.1 (November 30, 2017‎):' Nintendo Switch and PC Launch. A new difficulty mode is added into Arcade Mode called PummelNation, which sees the player fight through a Arcade Route with Mithril Hedlok. *'Version 3.1.1 (December 1, 2017‎):' Exa-Sectonia is added as a Omega Boss. *'Version 3.1.5 (December 2, 2017‎):' Hulk Homer is added as a Omega Boss. *'Version 3.1.8 (December 8, 2017):' Enrico Pucci is added as a Omega Boss. *'Version 3.1.9 (December 10, 2017):' Tempo, Dark Pit, Kick Buttowski, and Zephyr the Dragon are added as playable characters. Zygarde and Demon Lord Dipper are added as Omega Bosses. *'Version 3.2.0 (December 11, 2017):' Pharo port is released. *'Version 3.2.2 (December 12, 2017):' Funky Kong is added as a playable character. Cosmic Bowser and Valus are added as bosses. *'Version 3.2.3 (December 13, 2017):' Doormat is added as a playable character. Gallery BossBattlesLogo.png|Logo for Boss Battles. BartBossBattles.png|Bart's artwork for the game. V2App BossBattles.png|Icon for the game (The V²) BossBattlesSwitchIcon.png|Icon for the game (Nintendo Switch) V2Boxart_BossBattles.png|V² boxart for the game NintendoSwitchBoxart_BossBattles.png|Nintendo Switch boxart for the game Boss Battles (Evo-Gem Boxart).png|Evo-Gem boxart for the game BossBattles PharoBoxart.png|Pharo boxart Trivia *The game was originally intended to be a spinoff of the ARMS series but Toroko didn't think that a umbrella community project would fly well if it was listed as a spin-off of the series, so it remains mostly as it's own thing. That said, all elements from this early version are still present. *Min Min and Blossom Bowser are only two characters featured in promotional materials for The V², PC and Nintendo Switch as they are the original playable character and the original boss that kicked the game off. The non-Toroko releases feature new cover art with more characters. **For the Evo-Gem and Pharo releases, they do not conform to the original branding. For the Evo-Gem release, Exateno is in the cover behind Min Min and Blossom Bowser, as he is the first Omega Boss and the cover was made and added by Samtendo09, the creator and director of that console. The Pharo boxart, which was created by Mega Exal, is meant to represent the game as a whole and thus includes more characters. *Bill Cipher was the first character to be both a boss and a playable character. To explain this, it said through one of Bill's Boss Quotes that the playable version is a clone of himself he made. Category:Fighting Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:V2 Games Category:Toroko Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Boss Battles (game) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Pharo Games Category:Evo-Gem Games